


F42 Students being Dramatic

by Sylky Sylvia (Broccoli_San)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M, Sports Festival Arc (My Hero Academia), Superpowers, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broccoli_San/pseuds/Sylky%20Sylvia
Summary: Written just for fun, this is a story about my batchmates with superpowers vs villains.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The peeps who don't know my classmates won't be able to understand a thing about the characters, but eh I just wrote this down to let my friends read it anyway.
> 
> Anyway, this is so dramatic I'm crying extra tears lol

It was supposed to be like any other normal, fun sports day.

"Gather the students by the emergency exit!" The principal shouted towards the teacher, his normally impassive face now stern. "Do not let the villains get to them!"

It was right after the ballot where the fighting partners were decided. The first match was between Ali and Ain, and they already went on stage when the explosion shook the whole stadium. With the main entrance blocked off and the villains starting to surround us, there wasn't much choice.

Dammit. If only one of us could manipulate mass or levitate, some of us could get out from the open rooftop.

"What should we do?" Izaya asked, her brows pinched in worry. "Should we go... ask for help?"

The three of us; Izaya, Mas and I were on our way to the toilet. We hadn't arrived yet since the hallway was also closed off by a pile of fallen rubbles, but we were pretty far from where the villains were gathering at. The smoke that was caused by the explosion had yet to clear away, so my vision was limited.

"I don't think so." I replied in a dry tone, not wanting to be snarky. "Chances are they already cut off our phone connections, if they went so far as to set off a bomb at a sports festival."

Mas, who was checking out her phone also nodded in affirmation. "That's true. The signal doesn't even exist anymore."

There was a brief silence, and then chaos erupted.

I looked back at my friends. "Let's go in. There's no other choice."

"It's dangerous." Mas argued, her tone firm. "We won't be helping if we just blindly join the fight, Huda. We need to find a way out before they find us."

"They won't be attacking us for no reason! They must have something they want to achieve... something they wanted bad enough to do a surprise attack like this!"

"Or someone." Izaya pointed out, looking at the two of us. "They do call us the generation that would change the country, after all, and they are many of us who have rare abilities."

The both of us simultaneously stared at Mas, who was one of the rare gifted. She returned our stare with a cool gaze. "My precognition is, admittedly, useful for the villains' use, but it comes with strict terms, remember?"

That was true. Gifteds weren't exactly rare in this time and age, but one of the perks was that the more rare your ability was, the more troublesome the conditions to use it become. My gift, pyrokinesis, allowed me to manipulate heat and conjure fire, and it was basic magic that didn't hinder any usage. The same went for Izaya, who would be more suitable in a dark environment where she could twist shadows and held control over them.

Mas was an entirely different category. She could briefly glimpse the future once she went to sleep... but only if she got 7 hours of proper sleep, and she had no way to differentiate a simple dream or an impending warning.

"Speaking about precognition, you had a restless night yesterday, huh. Since you didn't see today's events." I noted, still surveying the area as best as I could.

"I couldn't sleep..." Mas started.

"Watch out!"

A black hole opened up in front of us, swallowing an energy blast that was shot towards us. Izaya flicked her hand once again, and our shadows that were on the walls materialized into figures that launched themselves into the attacker.

I dashed towards the groaning man and took a good look at his face. He had the typical face of a villain, with sharp, pointy eyes and a frown etched onto his forehead. While the shadows held him down, flame began to snake up my arm as I hovered it over his face.

"What group are you from?" I asked coldly, my fire a sliver away from setting his face on fire. "What are your motives?"

A sickening smirk twisted his lips up, and he spat at me, "Basic gifteds like you aren't on our list, girl. And I have no reason to tell you why."

Upon hearing the word basic, my patience snapped and my flames turned blue, hot enough that the shadows began to disappear from the light they emitted. I let the tips of it touch the skin of his throat, and he began to struggle violently.

"Basic? I may only have control over fire, but I can burn you down anytime, asshole. So talk before I make sure you can't ever speak again."

The pale column of his throat was getting redder, and I was about to increase the heat when he pleaded me to stop. "Okay, okay! I'll... I'll tell you, so please stop!"

"That was fast." Mas scoffed, severely unimpressed.

In a string of barely coherent words, the man said that the group he belonged in was filled of vigilantes— people who thought their ambitions should be fulfilled for a better future. They'd come to recruit some students for their plan of constructing the country from zero again— from nothing.

"So you people have problems with the current system?" I asked, keeping the lick of flame close still.

"The world is run by trash who wanted to dominate over us with their powers. You kids just don't understand it yet." He sneered at us. "After all, you're all privileged and funded by the government itself."

So that was why they had no qualms in killing us. Sighing, I grabbed the scruff of his neck and sent a blow towards his cervical nerve, effectively knocking him out cold. After I hauled his sorry ass back into the dark, dank hallway, Izaya immediately kept him in place with a sliver of shadow across his torso.

"Still think this is none of our business, Mas?" I asked without looking at her.

"I still do. The only thing that changed is that they're really intent on killing us."

"He said that they have a list, so they had a good chance of knowing who to target, right? Then why didn't he attack Mas?" Izaya pondered, keeping a distance from me since my flames would weaken her power.

"He's either bluffing or he just didn't get to see Mas." I stopped for a bit. "There's also the chance that they only have names and no knowledge of the faces... Maybe they got our info from hacking the school's system."

Before either of them could respond, someone landed in front of us in a dull, deafening thud. Snapping back to attention, my flame roared into life, ready to turn a villain into a roast chicken. But Izaya held me back, her eyes pinned on the fallen figure. "It's one of us. He's wearing the sports jersey."

"Fariq." I gasped, running to his side in a rush. I kneeled next to him, inspecting his injury. "... He's passed out. At least he's not bleeding."

The only person in the whole batch who had healing capabilities was Syahirah, and even the girl herself could only heal small injuries. If he cracked his skull or something...

"Who threw him off—" I started, roaming the area from where Fariq had come from. The damn smoke, which I realized must be smokescreen that a villain had used since it had yet to cease, was still blocking my view of the surrounding. "It must be someone with a long range ability. Fariq would be invincible if he could touch someone and just use them."

If only we have Idris... his echolocation would be the most useful thing to locate the villains right now. "Stay down, you two. We can't have them noticing us."

The three of us crouched, trying to formulate a plan. The building we were in was gigantic; it could fit almost three football fields which was a necessity to minimise the destruction of the stadium should a student got out of control. But it also made locating the others more difficult, since there was more range to cover, and then there was the fact that we couldn't see anywhere.

"Can't you use your shadow to like, check on the situation or something?" I probed Izaya, covering my nose from haphazard dust.

"What do you think they are? Freaking spies?"

Another explosion caused the ground beneath to tremble. I willed for Nadh to still be conscious; in the worst case scenario that the ground would give in, only her power could hold everything together. Before I could complain to Izaya about how useless we were, a flurry of footsteps thundered the path in front of us, and managed to take a look at them.

"Guys!" I waved them over. "Get over here and take some cover!"

Ikram and Faris immediately joined us, followed by a silent, cool as always Azim and Shakir. They noticed the unconscious Fariq and heaved a sigh of relief.

"I thought he was a goner. That one dude with the superhuman strength got him before he could use his ability." Faris said before turning his attention to the three of us. "Where were you three, by the way?"

"On our way to the toilet. What about the evacuation? And the teachers?"

"... Most of them are engaged in battles, but we were on our own. I don't think anyone made it out. Yet."

"Can't you use your telepathy to contact the others, Shakir?" Izaya chimed in.

He shook his head. "Someone from the other side has an interference ability of some sort. I can contact people close to me, but any further and the signal is jammed."

Darn. In a sneak attack like this communication was the most important thing. The villains must had whittle down every single counterattack to the Z, if they could outman us like this. I carefully noted each of the boy, remembering each and their ability.

Kecik would have done a much better job than me. Her intelligence was top notch and above the rest of us, and her deduction was almost always spot on, despite the fact that she could only do so once a day. She would know what to do when provided with the right materials...

I stared at Ikram, reminded of his gravity manipulation. Then something clicked inside of me, and I shot up to my feet.

"I have an idea." I pointed a finger towards both Ikram and Azim. "You two are the vital key. We're going to distract some of them over here and I'll beat the shit out of them with Faris, if he's up to getting some corpses out and about in this time of the day."

"No problem. It's been a while since I called them out, anyway." Farid answered, an amused smile taking over his face.

"What do you need us to do, then?"

"Your abilities work well with each other. Since you can manipulate gravity, you're going to shower them with some rocks." I faced Azim, who had stayed silent the entire time. "Azim can help you carry the ones that are too heavy with your telekinesis. Can you?"

I wasn't blessed with a good brain, but I was attentive enough to remember what my classmates' gifts were and the limits they came with. Ikram's gift was common, but his specialty involved mass and density; he could alter an object's weight that was lighter than him. Azim' gift itself had no weight restriction, but it came with a time limit of 5 minutes and that was too short of time.

"Are you really sure we should tell them their location? What if they team up and come to us all at once?"

"Exactly the point. If they figure out a group that would retaliate with a number of combat, they would seize operation and hopefully, clear the damn smoke. I just needed to have a good view to direct my fire at a direction."

Faris hummed in agreement at my plan and put a palm against the ground, which shivered underneath his touch. Cracks began to form and a hole appeared, followed by skeletons that would serve under his command.

Faris was a necromancer. I'd seen rare abilities displayed by my friends, but his was definitely the most terrifying. I never said it out loud, but tampering with the dead had always sound like taboo, and there was the fact that he could summon any number that he desired. The only shortcoming was only that he had to return them after an hour.

Now that was a plenty amount of time. I watched the skeletons formed into a line, ready to do his bidding. Nodding to each other, I signalled for Ikram to start.

There were a fair amount of rubble scattered around us after those two explosions. He went around and picked out suitable pieces which immediately floated after. After a particularly large one that caused him to lose his breath, Azim took over.

The rocks hovered over the air, and he turned to me. "Where to?"

"Oh, shit. I haven't thought about that." Both Izaya and Mas gaped at my dumb reply, but really I hadn't taken this far into consideration.

"2 o'clock." Shakir directed. "I could hear the villains transmitting signals from there."

Azim flew the rocks over and gave a sharp struck of his hand that caused them to rain down in a, uh, admittedly horrifying meteor shower.

"I should have set those rocks on fire first, huh." I muttered to myself, and then from the area came loud cries from unfamiliar voices. "Ah, never mind. I'll get to burn them down soon anyway."

"Get ready." Faris told his army of undead who didn't respond and instead got into positions.

On cue, the smoke began to clear as a group made their way towards us. The others in my group who were support-based slipped away and ran to the other direction.

Distract the ones over here to get ourselves reconnaisaince with the scattered students throughout the stadium. After all, the bigger the number, the higher our chances are at surviving today's match.

The first villain who arrived was a woman dressed in skimpy clothes that covered little to nothing, and she brandished a chain whip. I grinned, my fire coming into life and Faris' undead beginning to stir at the enemies.

"Let's get cracking."


	2. Chapter 2

(Little one's p.o.v.)

That idiot must had lost her temper once again.

"Is that Huda?!" Hanan half-shouted, her voice almost completely eclipsed by the bangings on the shield surrounding us.

"Must be. Who else could be so angry to conjure that much of blue flame?" I answered blankly.

That 'idiot' -- Huda -- had a particularly basic gift. Power manipulation, whether it be fire, wind or earth, used to be worshipped as powerful, but in these days they were almost comically common. Then again, one's gift depended on how they use it, and Huda was a rare instance where her gift was eerily similar to her fiery personality.

The condition of her gift was simple; the angrier she was, the hotter her flames become. If she spiralled out of control, she could end up turning into ashes herself. And since she was always angry, most of the time, well...

"You aren't going to use your deduction yet, Wafa?" Farha asked me, her voice panicking.

"No. I'll use it when we're really in a pinch. For now, the most logical thing to do is for us to regroup." I watched the flames fanning brighter, and could only hope for her to calm down. "I'm sure that's what Huda is trying to do."

"Huh? How do you know that?"

I gestured towards Huda's direction with a nod of my head. "The only reason she would create that much flame is to catch the attention of the ones over here. I'm guessing that she wanted them to go her way, and to give us a chance to form into a group."

"But then, wouldn't she be in the most danger?" Atiqah piped in, and I saw her getting her notebook; one of her most precious tools for her gift out from her pocket. "Should I use my gift and help her raise her chance?"

"No." I gave a firm shake of my head and pushed down the notebook. "Your gift carries more value than keeping her alive. Damia and Bazil can help her out later if she needs some boosting."

Besides, Atiqah's gift was easy to throw out of balance. Probability manipulation would work out well if the desired result was achieved, but if it backfired... I wouldn't dare to try. But I couldn't tell that to her face, of course. Logically speaking, her gift would best work in a business environment, not the matter of life and death.

There was also the fact that there were almost a dozen of villains trying to bypass the force field Amirul had generated. His shield was powerful enough to deflect any physical attacks, but his limit was going to come sooner or later.

Before long, however, the attacks begin to cease, and they headed off... towards Huda's direction.

It worked.

"Look, it's the others...!" Hanan pointed out, and I turned around to see almost half of our batchmates heading our way. I sighed silently, glad that the plan was carried out, but then Izaya pounced on me, her face uncharacteristically worried.

"We need someone to assist them! When we got away, they were facing at least 20 of them... If they had to face any more, then..."

"Calm down. Who's with her?"

"Faris. The rest of us ran over here. You need to think of something, quickly!"

I turned to look, and saw that Huda's flames was getting weaker, now reduced to a red and orange ember. She must had gotten tired from producing the scorching blue one earlier.

You owe me one, idiot, I thought to myself.

"Gather around, those with combat and support abilities. I'm going to deduce a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

If there was something called your life flashing before your eyes, I was pretty sure I'd just seen it happen.

"Huda, are you alright?!"

"Y-yeah..."

I'd exhausted myself from overusage. After the whole show off performance, I managed to snag every single villain's attention, but I didn't expect them to be so MANY.

I mean... Little one would have probably berated me. "You idiot, of course they would come in a great number!" was something she'd said.

When they all came after successions, it was difficult to fend them off. One of them had a projectile gift that rebounded my flames back, and then someone kept putting out my fire using their water manipulation. When only a spark came out of my finger, the woman with the whip from earlier poured some sort of energy down onto the metal chain and struck it towards me.

If Faris hadn't sent an undead in front of me just in time to block the attack, I would be joining his legion as well, I thought to myself as the brave skeleton shattered into pieces upon impact.

Little one would have gotten my message, I was sure of it. She was smart, for one thing, but most importantly was that we always worked together. She understood how I think most of the time, and vice versa. I just hoped she would able to send some help soon.

"Give it up and tell us who your friends in this list are!" The woman shouted, a worn scroll unrolling in her hand.

Faris clicked his tongue and sent more undead to clash against the villains. "Are you finished?" He whispered quietly to me, not wanting the villains to overhear.

"Yeah... I'm sorry. I didn't think they would all come at once. Can you hold on until the others come back?"

"I can, it's just that they're plowing down my undead like it's nothing. At this point I can't summon anymore."

"... I see." I said simply, my eyes trained onto that scroll. "I need to see that scroll. We can be more careful with the ones they're targeting if we have that..."

Faris understood my intention and nodded, immediately sending over an undead to seize the scroll. "Can you move?"

"... Barely. I can't feel my limbs anymore."

The undead skillfully manoeuvred itself around the woman, and managed to narrowly avoided the damn whip. It caught her off guard and snatched the scroll away before scrambling back. I forced my legs to move, knowing that we needed to get away. "C'mon, we need to run away from here."

He flicked a concerned gaze at me. "You're going to injure yourself more." He pointed out.

The undead was closely followed by a battalion of villains, all shouting at each other to retrieve the scroll back by all means. "There's no other choice. Once it hands over the scroll, we take off."

He reluctantly nodded. "If it's taking a toll on you, make sure to tell me, okay? I'll have one of them carry you."

"Hell no, dude. Those bony arms won't hold my weight."

"I'll have you know my soldiers can carry twice their weight."

"I'll have YOU know I weigh more than twice their weight."

I struggled to stand up, and before it even arrived it threw the worn parchment towards Faris, who barely caught it— and then off we go. He whipped some more undead out of the ground, but they were noticeable fewer than before, and weaker. Hopefully that would be enough to slow them dow.

There was still remnant from the smoke earlier, so I couldn't pinpoint the others' exact location, but they would be definitely be north. Little one's philosophy was always to head north whenever you're lost, so she should be there.

As soon as I tried making a turn at a curve, my legs gave in and I fell flat against the floor, my knees scraping against hard surface. Faris screeched to a halt beside me, and I saw his arm stretching out unconsciously to drag me back up, but there was already a villain who caught up to us, a lilac-haired man with the projectile gift from earlier hurling an energy ball right at us.

I was about to open my mouth, to bark an order to Faris to leave me the hell alone and go ahead, when someone blocked my view... and there would only be one person huge enouh in this batch to do so.

He hurled a nearby boulder to the energy ball and it cracked apart, before turning around to look at us.

"Ali!" Faris called out, his face painted in relief. "Thank God, I thought you were gone from that explosion earlier!"

"I got away in the nick of time. Ain passed out, though." He showed an unconscious Ain, who was dangling from the scruff of her neck. "I've been trying to wake her up to get her start on some rain to clear the smoke, but she got a pretty bad concussion."

"You— Put her down, you idiot!"

"No time for that." He answered shortly, his eyes trained on my blistered leg. "You can't move too, right?"

"I am. Not. Going to be carried." I spoke between my teeth, emphasizing my unwillingness.

"You can't walk nor run. You can't fight them in your condition. Stop being so stubborn." He said in one of his dominating voice, but I wasn't budging.

"Is giving command the only thing you can do? Use your damn head and think of other ways, idiot." I hissed at him. "Even if you carry me, where would we go? We're trapped inside this stadium, and we would only lead them to the others. We have to hold them back here, until reinforcements come."

"Do you suggest we wait until our deaths?"

"Do YOU suggest we get everyone else killed?"

Fuck. Of all the people I could clash ideas with, it was with the most stubborn guy in the whole universe.

"They're coming." Faris pointed out. "FYI, I can't summon anymore undead. So we better come up with another plan."

I sighed deeply, knowing I only had one choice. I pointed towards the other end of the stadium, where the others were at. "Go. I'll hold them back as long as I can."

"Oh, so you're trying to be the big damn hero now? By sacrificing yourself?" Ali almost spat the words out, and I swore Ain almost woke up from how hard he jerk her. "Why is it so hard for you to accept my help? Are you that much of an egoist or do you just genuinely hate me?"

"No, you fucking idiot." I stomped up to him, stabbing at his chest with my finger. "I'm trying to keep us all alive. You may be strong and fast, but my weight would only slow you down, considering how heavy I am. Besides, it won't take long for them to catch up to us. I swear I won't die, okay?"

"Are you stupid? We won't leave you behind!"

"Stop arguing with me! Just go!"

Faris wedged himself between us and grabbed onto Ali's free arm, his face stern. "Stop fighting. If she says she's staying, she's staying. You know how she is."

He was way smaller and lighter than Ali, but Faris got him to finally leave me alone. I made sure that they were far away from my sight when I heard a mocking voice behind me.

"Trying to save your friends, little girl?" The leader said, her whip crackling against the floor.

I chuckled lightly and tilted my head back. "So what if I am?"

"They won't get far. Get them." She directed some of her men, who immediately nodded and began moving away from the group.

I took a deep breath.

I might as well try that out, I thought to myself, and stepped in front of them with my arms spread. "Sorry, but I don't think I can allow you to do that."

Let's just hope this works out.


	4. Chapter 4

(Little one's p.o.v)

"You left her behind? ALONE?!"

"See, this is why I didn't want to, since everyone's going to assume I'm the asshole now!"

"No offense, dude, but you really kinda are."

"And why did you agree to it too, Faris?!"

"She looked like she had a trick up her sleeve..."

"A trick up her sleeve, my ass!"

"H-hey, Wafa, maybe calm down a little...?"

I had been growling at the two guys since they returned without the idiot. I'd known, somewhere inside of me that she would probably pull this shit off since she was just stupid like that, but I didn't really think that they would actually just leave her in the dust!

"We should be heading out then." Ikram stepped to my side, actually taking on a serious expression.

"Wait." Faris held a hand out, revealing a scroll that had seen better days. "This is the list of those who they're after... They shouldn't be tagging along for the ride."

Frowning, I snatched the parchment and took a rundown of it.

As I thought, Nazran and Syasya made it into the list. Their abilities were among the rarest that had ever been recorded, so they were the utmost priority. The others were mostly backup they had wanted for them to do reconnaissance, like Nafis' telescopic vision and Shakir's telepathy.

I rolled it back haphazardly and immediately rearranged the team. We couldn't risk sending out those who were specifically targeted, which reduced our number considerably.

Letting out a soft sigh, I turned to Idris, who had been quiet the whole time. He noticed me staring and immediately offered his assistance. "Something I can help with?"

"Yeah, I need you to check on how many villains there are on the other side." I pondered on his useful ability for a moment, and added, "Also, you're staying back with Shakir and Nafis. The three of you will be doing the reconnaissance."

He didn't say anything else and kneeled, one palm laying flat against the ground. His ability was always looked down upon, only being able to detect presence using the soundwaves in the air or inside the ground— but I was always able to see how far one's gift could be used.

We were lucky he's on our side. If he was a villain, the gift could easily be manipulated into that of an assassin's; the chilling thought ran through me as he stood back up on his feet provided me with the answer, "There's about 12 of them in the direction where the others came from, and one of them is Huda."

"Alright." I mentally calculated a new plan, taking into consideration my batchmates' abilities and their cooperation skills.

"Where are the teachers then? Can you track them too?"

"Nah, the author is too lazy to write about the teacher's so let's just pretend they're all unconscious and we're outnumbered."

I'd used up my deduction, so there was no way of confirming if this new plan was obsolete. I faced the others and nodded at them.

"We're going to change things up a little."

I hope nobody ended up dead.


	5. Chapter 5

(Damia's p.o.v)

"I can't believe those two just up and left her like that." Jannah grumbled, her dainty fingers curling up into fists.

"She's always been reckless," I replied with a wry chuckle. "But that's why she's still alive and kicking, I guess."

Right after Wafa whipped our asses into action, the same smoke shield from earlier covered the entire half side of the stadium once again. When Husna let out a tired groan and Aiman was shaking his fist angrily at the villains' direction for making our job a whole lot harder, Wafa simply smiled and said,

"Yeah, I thought they'll do that trick again. We already have a retaliation, though."

My team was up ahead, close to where the wisps of the smoke stopped at. I made sure the others were ready when I tapped the side of my head and reached out to Shakir— who was waiting with the rest. 'Are we good to go?'

There was a brief moment of silence, and I felt the weight of the gazes from my friends. Then his soothing voice came, loud and clear.

'Yes. Go ahead.'

I gave the thumbs up to Nurin, who nodded and put her palms together. A moment passed by and the wind passing over us became stronger as it formed into a whirlwind. Once she separated her hands, it immediately set free and went straight into the smoke, scattering the dust and particles aside to clear the air.

The moment my eyes landed on the group of villains circling my highschool friend, I yelled,

"Let's do this!"

The villains, who were still taken aback by the sudden outcome provided us with more than enough time to ground them. Jannah jumped to my side and made a frame with her fingers, positioning the sun into the middle of it.

I'd never grown tired of seeing her power in action. It was certainly the most troublesome, only being at its strongest during the peak of the afternoon, but a useful one nonetheless.

The strong ray from the sunlight collected into that single area, and she changed her aim towards the villains who were starting to notice us. A white beam shot out and there was a blinding light that would temporarily paralyze their eyesight.

"今だ!"

The metal roof of the stadium shook with its heavy weight as it was ripped off from the pillars that held it up. Iqra, not batting a breath nor an eyelash, easily crumpled the metal to form into a hemisphere and landed it right over the area where the villains were.

"Done." She exclaimed coolly, clapping her hands together.

Everyone stared at her in amazement; it wasn't everyday that you get to see the nonchalant Iqra in action.

"They better stay like that, though." I heard Aiman from behind me, and I turned to see the other team hot in our tails. "I swear, we all want this to end ASAP."

"You shouldn't say that then, it can backfire anytime soon you know." Nadh replied to him in a tired voice.

"Um, does anyone realize that Huda is still in there, with the villains?" Fatin asked timidly, her face genuinely worried.

"Nah, she got way too much showtime since the beginning of the story. It's time for us to shine now. Besides, the author is too lazy to keep changing the point of views."

"Hey, who said that?"

A great explosion came from inside the hemisphere, and everyone went still. Husna clicked her tongue and grabbed onto Nabilah, who was quiet since earlier. "Alright, time to go."

I contacted Shakir in a hurry, informing him that our main plan had met failure and we had set plan B in motion. Right after he replied that Wafa gave an okay, both Farha and Izzah rushed ahead, followed closely by the others.

I had already boosted all of their gifts before we moved; it was one of the reason why they were able to do stuff they normally couldn't.  
A mere student won't be able to lift a whole roof on their own, nor create a typhoon strong enough to destroy everything in its wake.

After Mierani was done talking to her fated one, she tagged along with the rest, leaving Bazil and me behind.

An ice beam shot out from her hand, leaving a jagged row of ice in its trail. Some of the villains who had broken free from their cage were once again immobilized, their feet encased in ice. Right as Farha moved to begin her astral projection, one of the villains whose body was built like a tank threw something in my direction.

His strength was impressive enough that I wasn't able to comprehend what he was sending. Then a body dropped in front of me, limp and unmoving.

"Oh, God." I heard Bazil swearing next to me, though I was still looking at the body, finding myself staring blankly at Huda's closed eyes.

Syahirah dashed towards her, taking her pulse and checking on her injuries. I was still baffled by this sudden turn of event when Shakir's voice came into my mind. 'Is something amiss?'

'... They just... they just launched her like some sort of object though the air.' I told him, still in disbelief.

Syahirah had gotten quieter, offering me no explanation the details of her injuries. Her gift allowed her to inspect someone else, whether it was internally or externally. She could also heal with her touch, but it was very limited.

When she raised her head to meet my eyes, I knew Huda was doomed.

"She... broke both of her hands..." Syahirah noted, her gaze casted downwards as she gently put a palm on Huda's torso. "And she has a lot of broken ribs. Probably got stepped on, by the looks of it, since they're all so messed up..."

I'd known these were god-awful, real villains.

But it didn't hit me until now that they were really intent on killing whoever tried to stop them, common sense be damned.

I took a deep, calming breath, knowing that if I lose my composure now that everyone and everything will go haywire. I looked back at Farha and Izzah, who were still waiting for my signal. They were too far away to know about Huda, and I didn't know if I should be glad.

I nodded, and Farha moved in, her arms splayed out as a light blue circle began to surround the villains. A makeshift dome appeared and closed off my view of them. Knowing Farha, she probably would adjust the looks of the villains themselves, and not the setting of the place. Her gift was an extremely interesting one, being able to change a certain proximity into one that she desired, though it only worked if she did so with the people or the background of the area she designated.

Izzah had also entered the dome, taking in the form of the man who had flung Huda earlier. Her metamorphosis granted her access to take someone else's appearance, though not the gift itself. It would certainly cause confusion and cause mayhem, and that was our only purpose, to lengthen the dispute among themselves as long as we could.

Nabilah and Husna, who were put in a partnership, were having the time of their lives. From our hands-on trainings, they had always gotten first place in a tag team. Both of their gifts complimented each other, with Nabilah transporting in and out of sight and taking out the enemies, and Husna doing so while being completely invisible. They would be harmless if equipped only with their gifts, which was why they learned martial arts to make up for that.

I was sure they could deal with one or two villain on their own, even without a power-based ability. After I made sure that Hanan, Nadh, Aiman and Shareiz were in position to contain the villains should they break free again, I returned to Syahirah, who was still nursing Huda. "Can you do anything?"

She shook her head violently. "You know the extent of my abilities. It's impossible for me to get her back in shape. We need to take her to the hospital and have a proper doctor tend to her."

I noticed that she had healed some of the cuts on Huda's face, but decided to say nothing. "If only we can amplify your gift as well, you can heal her yourself..."

She smiled sadly at me. "Then that would be unfair. People won't stop getting injured, too, if we have an unlimited access to healing them."

"That's true. Let's just hope that 'she' managed to arrive on time..."

The ground suddenly trembled and shook vigorously, alerting me that Nadh had begin using her gift. That meant the villains had already broken out of Farha's projection. When I observed how many of them were left, they were at least still 7 of them. That in itself was a great accomplishment— we were expected to hold them back, not defeat any of them.

Besides, our last resort was still here. It might be cruel to Hafiz, but in case and tragedy happened to us only he could stay alive. He was practically untouchable and could deal with any damages done as long as his neck and his head stayed intact.

Shareiz helped Nadh out by carrying some of the larger, heavier pieces of rocks that had come undone from the ground. She had the rocks projectiled towards their villains, who easily swatted them away like it's nothing. That was when two of our most powerful attackers come in— Hanan and Aiman.

Aiman's gift was simple, but effective. A summoner could either summon living beings (or dead, if we're talking about Faris), or objects. Aiman was a special case, since he could recreate inanimate objects and summoned them into living beings. He brandished a set of cards and simultaneously drew on a team of bizarre creatures that he had drawn.

It was a contradiction I think, that only the pictures and paintings be drawn would be able to come to life, yet his drawing and painting skills were extremely poor. Though it worked out in the ways of terrifying the opponent, with a lion that had a marred face and a half-bird, half-phoenix creature that swooped in and carried a screaming villain out of the stadium.

While he was busy fending them off, Hanan calmly stepped in, looking like every other day as she caught hold of a villain's internal organ and gripped it in her hands. The one she targeted was a particularly nasty looking woman that had a whip in her hand, and she crumpled to the floor with her hands clutching her chest.

So Hanan was angry enough to go straight for the heart, I see. I would have done the same if I were her, to be honest. She had a scary gift of destroying her enemy from the inside, all without laying a finger on them. The most notable fact was that it had little to no limitation like we had— the only thing holding her back was her own justice-filled and kind personality.

The both of them worked fast, taking out 5 villains (that's 3:2, in favour of Aiman), leaving only 2 of them. One of them was the freakishly strong man, along with a spiky-haired guy that didn't look anything special.

What happened next was in the blink of an eye.

The spiky haired man was lean and skinny, so Aiman instructed one of his summoned beings to get its fangs in, only to have the creature dissipated as soon as it made contact. When he was confused as to what just happened, the strong guy swooped in and hurled a large fist down towards him.

Aiman fell soundlessly to the ground, not moving an inch after.

A loud gasp escaped from my mouth as Hanan immediately took a few steps back and shouted to the others, probably to order them to stay back as well. She had realized the same thing I did.

They had someone like Syasya in their ranks. Someone that could deflect an ability and render them useless. Power negating.

Wafa herself must hadn't seen this coming. They had wanted Syasya, so naturally we all thought that they had no one with the same ability. The mistake was overlooked, and now we had the price to pay. They must had kept him and the strength-based guy as a trump card until the end, just to finish the rest of us off since almost of us were here.

Syahirah held onto Huda tighter, as if she could protect the latter. "Damia... What should we do...?"

The duo repeated the same move again, this time aiming the attack at Hanan, who was blocking in front of Husna. It wouldn't take that much time for them to arrive our way.

I felt sick as I sent a short message to Shakir.

'We're done for.'


	6. Chapter 6

(Little one's p.o.v)

I had messed up.

I had absolutely messed up.

After Damia had sent that one last damning message to Shakir, communication was cut off. I had no idea of knowing what had happened, except for the fact that my batchmates were all wiped out in one go.

"Can you see them coming, Nafis?" I asked him, rubbing at my temple and feeling the headache starting. He didn't reply to me as to not break eye contact, but gave me a firm shake of his head.

His telescopic vision, like any other vision-related gifts, had a range limit which was why he couldn't see the plan being carried out earlier, since the stadium was big enough that it was impossible to see that far out towards the other side. If the people responsible for that massacre were on their way over here, though, he would definitely see them.

My best guess was that they had some kind of a last plan that they would only deploy when pushed to the very back. I looked around me, at those who were resting or couldn't assist with anything in the ruined plan.

Fariq had woken up earlier, though he was still suffering from a concussion. He wouldn't be able to use his mind control unless he was in a good shape, so he was out. Ain had yet to stir awake, and the tired Faris and Ali were an obvious no go.

There was no other choice. I had to make do with who we have left. "Atiqah, I need your help."

She took out her special notebook once more, poised for action. "What for?"

"Make one between our lives and the both of theirs." I told her, gesturing a hand to Nazran and Syasya, who immediately shot up to their feet to protest. "The higher the better. Make it 10 to 1 or something."

She looked at me with hesitant eyes, her pen halted midway through. "Um, I think you forgot, but I can't bet on lives."

"Sorry, let me rephrase that." I gave her a big grin. "Increase the casualty that will happen to us. That way, it could indirectly cause us harm. Or maybe vice versa, I don't know. It's never a clear result with your gift, isn't it?"

I had a firm grip of understanding of each and every individual in the whole batch, but Atiqah's was a double-edged sword. It could go really well or go horribly wrong. The reason being that the impact of the probability she had written down would not be known until the result was produced. She couldn't tamper with lives, but she could be the one to cause events that would easily deal damage. Or death.

"Wafa, don't do this." Syasya grabbed my shoulders, her kind eyes boring onto mine. "I assure you, even if we were caught, we would never become one of them—"

"That's not the problem here." I cut her off. "Trusting you two to not join them is one thing, but what if you were threatened to do so? What if they had someone like Fariq with them, who could make you do things you're unwilling to?"

"I can disable their gifts." Syasya argued stubbornly.

"Only with a touch." I reminded her almost harshly. "There are those who can control mind with just a look in the eye. I won't take that risk."

"Wafa, you can't just throw away your lives for the two of us." Nazran said, his voice sounding outright desperate and wanting to cry.

"Who said we are? We're just playing with numbers over here." I nodded to Atiqah, who finally wrote down what I told her, albeit with shaky, trembling hands. "You two need to stay alive to the very end, for reporting to the authorities should we all die, and to avoid you from being taken into their custody and cause trouble for more people. Okay?"

"You said all of that like it's nothing, huh." Izaya said wrily.

"This is the most logical thing to do." I replied back simply.

Atiqah showed me her scribble which clearly read as '10:1, in favour of everyone else to Syasya and Nazran' with the probability being 'Tragic incident occuring'.

Well, that was a bit harsh. Tragic was going too far, wasn't it?

Izaya pondered something, before saying, "I'm not that exhausted. If they come before the result takes place, I'll hold the fort for as long as I can."

"Please do."

I had to bite my tongue to avoid remarking that she used to be a background character, not wanting to be at the forefront and yet here she was, volunteering to become a hero.

"I can fight too, you know." Ali interfered, his face dissatisfied.

"I know you had to move away all those rubbles to clear the path from the arena. Don't act tough with me, big boy." I reprimanded him sharply. "Don't make your injuries worser than it already is."

He drew back and I saw him wincing at that single action. 'I can fight,' my ass, he could barely even lift a finger. Having to carry both Ain and got back up to the seating with the stairs blocked off would cause a strain to him, even with his superhuman strength.

"Sorry I'm useless too." Faris raised a hand, as if to say that he had given up.

I was about to tell him off, that I envied his gift, when something rumbled loudly from under us. Then a crack began to form, and I noticed a little too late that the line it made perfectly separated us from Syasya and Nazran.

Iqra had used up the roof from the other side earlier, leaving it bare and the other half to be unstable. The huge slab of metal creaked under its weight and began to fall from its pillars, down hurtling towards us.

Oh, for fuck's sake. I didn't ask for SUCH A TRAGIC DEATH.

Just before the roof was about to slice us all into patties, a shield formed over everyone. Amirul grunted with the effort to hold back against such a heavy weight, and for a split second I regretted the fact that I had sent Shareiz and Azim before. As soon as he became tired, the shield would disappear and we would all die.

Then suddenly, the ear-screeching sound of the roof grating against the shield dissipated. When I looked up to see, a bunch of flowers had taken its place, blooming roses slowly sliding against the dome as they fell in cascading waves of red.

Nazran. It had to be him— only he was able to completely alter something without creating a circle like Farha. This was my first time witnessing his essokinesis; reality manipulation, also known as the gift that could shift the world's balance should it be wrongly used.

Farha's gift was powerful in itself, but she always had troubles keeping keeping up her projection as it was entirely based on her imagination. Nazran's gift eluded that, since he could only think of a more favourable situation... which would change according to his desires. Sure, it was limited to objects, but tthe possibilities were infinite. You could conjure a bomb out of nowhere, or simply change one's weapon to something harmless.

I was about to heave a sigh of relief at this when the ground underneath caved in, reminding me of that crack earlier. Fuck, that probability was really trying to kill us, wasn't it?!

Before I could even think of what to do next, I found myself being taken off the crumbling ground and hurled like a rocket launcher. I smacked right against Syasya as she caught me in her arms and set me down.

The last thing I saw before they all went down was Ali, his eyes carrying a significant message.

... I was never good at this whole communicating without words thing. What was he trying to say?

Nazran got on his knees and peered over the edge. "Oh, thank goodness... Amirul's shield was still intact."

It was almost a four feet drop from this height. If that shield hadn't been there they would all plummet to their deaths. Since the stairs leading up to the seating arrangement was blocked off, it would be impossible to climb back up here, since Ali himself had troubles scaling the walls.

"Well, this works out in our favour. At least there are less people for them to beat up." I breathed out, relieved that my initial plan still worked out.

"Have you been anticipating this, Wafa?" Syasya asked me. She must had realized how I was keeping my cool despite the turn of events.

"The incident, yes. The type of incident, no. But I just wanted them out of the way." I hooked a finger under my chin, thinking deeply. "The villains are only interested in the two of you, and judging from how they plundered the others, they're pretty intent on it, no matter how much trouble they had to go for it."

I kept the last words to myself— that those villains wouldn't harm a single hair on their body, but I would be excluded.

I saw Nazran cupping his mouth to shout at our friends down below, but I stopped him. "Don't! They're going to realize that we're still up here!"

"Oh, we already realize it, all right."

Shit...!

Behind us were a duo, one lanky and one the complete opposite. I scanned them entirely, but I couldn't find any hint as to a gift that would allow them to plow down the entire team. Nazran stepped in front of us two girls, his usual skittish demeanour gone.

"I really hate beating kids, y'know." The musclehead said, flexing his muscles. "So if you would be so kind as to answer our questions, we would leave you unharmed."

Um, I'd never hear of a shittier lie. Even Huda lied better than that, assholes.

There wasn't anyone else to depend on. Instead of someone else in the group that could actually handle this situation with a fight, Ali had thrown me up here. There must be a reason— he must had figured something out.

There was a way for us to settle this even without a full out combat. But what was it?

I put the question aside, only focusing on one matter as for now; to delay them as long as I could. They hadn't yet sniffed out our ultimate plan, which was a good thing... but it wouldn't work out either if we all ended up dead first.

"Since you're going to kill me anyway," I began, trying to hold back the tremble in my legs from letting me fall. "Wouldn't you be gracious enough as to tell me what's this rebellion of yours is going to be?"

The musclehead was an easy target; he immediately grinned and opened his mouth to spill the secrets, but the lanky guy elbowed him in the guts. Admittedly, it didn't do much damage except for shutting him up. "She's just distracting you, dumbass. Get her."

"Yes, yes." The musclehead answered the order simply, and he began to take large steps towards us. "See, this is why I told you kids to just comply with our request..."

Before he even arrived, his arm, as thick as a tree branch, swung over and almost smacked Nazran in the head. His entire fist glowed blue, which told me in that second that he had a power-up ability.

Syasya held his fist in her hand, effectively stopping the attack. He must had depended on his gift entirely without using any of his natural strength, since the punch was easily deflected. Syasya grabbed my arm and shouted for Nazran to follow as we fleed the area.

"It's the one with the power negation!" The lanky guy yelled, and he immediately gave chase. "Get her! The guy with them must be the one we're after, too!"

Shit, now they knew both of their identities. I panted as Syasya dragged me along, desperate thinking of an idea. Syasya and Nazran we're inexperienced in the fighting department, so retaliation was out of the context.

If only we could turn the table around...

Wait.

I hadn't think about it until now, but there was something strange about the combo. Damia hadn't mentioned anything about the attacks they were under since the communication was cut off, but she should be able to. Even if she was knocked out she should have at least a few minutes to tell Shakir the details.

Which meant that the communication wasn't disconnected. Something, or rather, someone had purposely shut it down.

They had someone like Syasya with them. It must be the reason why they could take out so many people at once too.

I see.

I tugged on Syasya's sleeve, and she slowed down a bit, her face concerned. "Are you okay? We need to run—"

"I have a plan." I told her, turning to Nazran. "Can you do the same thing like back there? The one with the flowers?"

"Huh? I... My gift doesn't work when I'm focusing on it, remember?" He stated an obvious fact, and I pushed him further.

"Can you do it? Our lives depend on this."

There was a reason Nazran was put among is despite the fact that he would be more suitable in a military facility. His gift was powerful, but the give or take depended on his surroundings. If he was under too much pressure, he would lose control of his power, so his gift worked best unconsciously, since he felt stressed most of the time anyway.

He trusted my words and nodded as I explained my plan to him in a rushed pace. When the two men came around, Nazran stepped in.

"What, giving up already?" The musclehead looked down at us, a malicious, twisted smirk on his face. "Made our job much easier, don't you think?"

He moved in for the kill, and then a hole opened up on the ground below him.

Holy—

We could only head his distant scream as he fell in, followed by a series of horrifying, shattered bones.

Damn.

I never thought it was possible for him to just...

Reality manipulation was a scary thing, that much was true. I only told him to make the man go away, and reality decided on itself. What a scary ability—

The lanky guy didn't seem fazed at all by this outcome, and he brushed some of the dust away. "Finally. I was tired of his yapping."

I had known why he was so laxed. It was the biggest mistake in his life when he should have joined in with his dear subordinate in that pitfall.

I watched as his satisfied grin turned into a soundless scream as he crumpled to the floor. He writhed on the ground, clawing at his clothes like it was burning him from the inside.

Every gift had a catch. People with the same ability had different conditions and limits. It wasn't that hard to decide what his based on Syasya's. Hers worked with direct contact against a gift user, which will render the gift completely useless. Since he managed to shut the telepathy to Shakir off before Damia could report back, the biggest possibili was that his worked in a certain range or area, which would be effective against a group.

Which was why I told Nazran to disable his gift. He must had only wanted it to be momentarily, but it ended up being a torture.  
Nazran stood, horrified, watching as his gift caused so much pain to the villain.

"Syasya, turn his gift off." I whispered to her, and she nodded, gently laying a hand on Nazran's shoulder. The lanky guy stopped rolling on the ground, and he was crying.

"What the hell... What the hell did you do to me?" He asked I'm a scratchy voice, wrecking with sobs.

Nazran took a few hesitant steps back, his face painted with guilt. "I... I don't..."

The man met his eyes with such disdain I could feel it. "You took away my gift. You took it."

Before Nazran could respond to him, the whirr of a helicopter closed in to the stadium, and followed by a loud series of sirens from police and patrol cars. I looked up to see a string ladder came down from a helicopter.

Our plan was a success. Bedah waited until she reached a safe distance before jumping down and darted to my side. "Sorry I took so long...! The nearby police station was at the next town, and we're at the outskirts..."

Bedah had slipped out way earlier, since I had sent out the teams earlier. Since the beginning, we were all buying time for her to come back with the authorities, since they would be more than able to clean up the whole place instead of us amateurs. Her elasticity gift allowed her to slip between the cracks of the fallen rubbles that had blocked the entrance off, but going to the next town by feet had taken a lot of time.

I sighed, looking at the officers who had taken the screaming guy into custody. He was still screaming at Nazran, calling him a thief, a murderer. They were all gathering around, taking the unconscious students out to treat their injuries.

We had won, perhaps.

But at what cause?

What the hell had I done, I thought, as I stated at Nazran, who had tears running down his cheeks as he grieved over the fact that he had robbed a man entirely of his gift, which would be equivalent to one's own life.

It wasn't his fault. It was mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- THE END -
> 
> was it unsatisfactory? sorry lol but I just want to make kecik suffer okay
> 
> and nazran too mweheh


End file.
